zektbachfandomcom-20200216-history
Aria Te'Laria
Aria Te'Laria is the world which the Epic of Zektbach characters reside in. It was created by Joah way before the Epic started. Locations Galukia Galukia, the western continent, is mostly dominated by the Kingdom Of Noigllado. At one point of time, the Kingdom of Azuellgatt controls some parts of eastern Galukia until its destruction (seen in Chapter 1). The major, well-known cities in the West are Novarista, Ridenburg and Isfaphan. Off the coast of Galukia also is the Abandoned Island with its capital of Fallarien. Holy Kingdom of Noigllado Novarista The capital of the Kingdom of Noigllando. The city is full of Ristaccia religion worshippers. It is the birthplace of Matin and Nox Catorce. Ridenburg Also known as the academic city, Ridenburg is full of intelligent people. It is the birthplace of Lien Clewing. Fallarien The capital of the Abandoned Island, separated from the mainland by the Swan Ocean. The island is independent from the Holy Kingdom, and its inhabitants are unaware of the existence of any other land, but they originated from Noigllado, being abandoned on the island as sufferers of a mysterious plague. Ristaccia/Skyship Ruins The site where the Ouroubous Ark "crashed". It is where the 8 Ristaccia jewels were taken from the original 8 races. L'erisia is said to dwell there. Many key events, such as Lien's death or the Malchut/L'erisia showdown, take place in them. The Middle East The middle east was controlled by the Kingdom of Azuellgatt until its destruction. It is unknown if Noigllado bothers to take over the land after its fall when it originally invaded the territory, although it is far more than probable. The capital is Isfaphan. Isfaphan The capital of the Kingdom of Azuellgatt. Eijeek The eastern continent. It is divided in two parts: Masinowa, the North, and Wenkamui, the South. The East is mostly dominated by the Omifushisama religion. The island of Turii is the only exception to this. The major well-known places are Sui, Wenkamui, and Turii. Sui The capital of Masinowa. A place where most of the Eastern people gather. It was destroyed along with all of Masinowa in Chapter 5. Wenkamui A deserted land which name signifies "Land of Origin". It used to be inhabitated by the Kagachin, led by Kunigi, wielder of Ame no Hoakari (a Ristaccia sword). However, one day, the survivors of the Gadena race of giants attacked them, and Ame no Hoakari, instead of scaring them, made them smart when they were already incredibly strong. The Kagachin had to flee, but were caught by the Masinowa people who descended from the mountains. Then, they were treated as inferior to them and, through generations, forgot about their noble past. When Gijiri and Minawa came into Wenkamui, they ran experiments to make the Kagachin evolve into "Majin", but the experiments went wrong, the Majin went berserk and Wenkamui had to be sealed again by Minawa (who had become Ido). It remains untouched. Turii An island located west from the main land, inhabitated by the People of the Stars, embodiment of nature and instinct. It was never touched until the Sazaragi agency came onto its land. L'avide An island located south from the main land. It was inhabited by the ancient race of Culottiana before they were destroyed. Races *Humina *Rufina *Gadena *Mercurina *Kuona *Amourina *Militiana *Culottiana Category:places